


La virgulilla

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Primeras veces y otras mierdas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise tiene el plan perfecto para la Nochevieja. Tiene el condón perfecto (aunque su gusto es cuestionable) y tiene la frase perfecta para llevarse a Kuroko a la cama. O... puede que no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La virgulilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts), [Mireyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/gifts), [Fresisui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresisui/gifts), [Churty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Churty).



> Llevo tres episodios así que este fic ha sido un reto. Pero si se entra a un fandom hay que hacerlo por la puerta grande, ¿no? Esta idea me la ha dado Tumblr, pero Tuli también ha participado un poquito. Espero que os guste y que no haya incoherencias de personaje.

 

 

Normalmente esas cosas se hacían en Navidad y no en Fin de Año. Las cosas se habían torcido un poco la noche del 24 (y por torcerse uno entendía que Kuroko había ignorado olímpicamente cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de Kise), así que había decidido aplazar su _Noche Mágica_ a la siguiente fiesta importante. Al fin y al cabo, en varios países eso se celebraba y era súper importante, ¿no?

 

Y vaya si le había costado convencerle. O, más bien, llevarlo al huerto poco a poco.

 

“ _Kurokocchi, a estas horas ya no hay trenes._ ”

 

“ _¡No pasa nada, Kurokocchi! Colarte en la resi será pan comido, puedes dormir conmigo. Nos lo pasaremos guay._ ”

 

Guay, desde luego, era una buena palabra. Kise lo tenía todo más o menos planeado y construido a pesar de que un montón de variables podían echar el plan al traste. ¡No había problema! Él era optimista y sabía que todo iba a salir bien. Y, milagrosamente, salió: Tetsuya Kuroko asintió brevemente con la cabeza (el cerebro de Kise prácticamente explotando), en la residencia Kaijou nadie se percató de su presencia, y cuando llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta se sintió a salvo, fino y seguro.

 

Y triunfal, eso por encima de todo.

 

Kuroko estaba observando la habitación como si no tuviera mucho interés, pero a él le resultaba fácil darse cuenta de que en realidad la estaba inspeccionando. Tal vez hubiera sido más romántico para su primera vez que hubiera hecho la cama, pero Kise no estaba para ciertas cosas. Le parecía bien que se entretuviera echando un ojo a todo porque le permitió dedicar unos segundos a observarse en el espejo, recolocarse el pelo revuelto por el viento helado de la calle.

 

Luego bajó la mano y se la llevó al bolsillo del culo, apretando ligeramente hasta notar la presión de ese pequeño bultito de látex enrollado y envuelto en plástico de colores chillones. El condón se lo había regalado Aomine hacía ya un tiempo con todos sus mejores deseos para que alguien se apiadara de su alma ( _hijo de puta_ ) y se pudiera estrenar. Porque Kise aún no había hecho nada, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Había tenido una cita perfecta con Kuroko (perfecta quería decir que no había sido imaginaria), habían dado una vuelta agradable y, aunque no era Nochebuena, todavía quedaba un toque de romanticismo en el ambiente nevado. Estaba casi seguro de que ambos se habían contagiado de ello.

 

—Kurokocchi, ¿quieres tomar algo? —ofreció con una sonrisa radiante de modelo de revista, cogiéndole el abrigo ese tan calentito y colgándolo en una percha.

 

—Hum, no, gracias. Estoy bien. —Tenía las mejillas coloradas por el cambio de temperatura, la piel seguramente fría y, _qué demonios_ , Kise se moría por calentársela.

 

Toda.

 

El beso fue bien. El beso _fue_ bien. Los labios de Kuroko estaban fríos, su boca ardiendo. Y a Kise le quemaba y se derretía como una bola de nieve al sol de agosto. Como si fuera su primer beso.

 

No, no podía actuar así. Tenía que ser _guay_. Kuroko era el retaco y Kise era el que besaba bien, era cuestión de lógica.

 

Pero Kurokocchi movía la lengua tan, taaan bien.

 

¿Dónde estaba la puñetera cama? Ah, ahí...

 

—Kurokocchi —murmuró con mirada pícara, por el sencillo placer de decir su nombre; cogiéndole la mano la llevó hasta su culo (hasta eso le hacía dar un brinco al corazón), la metió dentro del bolsillo trasero y sonrió cuando Kuroko sacó el condón que tenía un ridículo arcoíris brillante—. ¿Sabes qué? Aunque no lo parece, estas paredes aíslan bastante el ruido.

 

Así era como se hacía: sensual, chispeante. Así se ligaba. Sabía lo efectiva que podía ser una indirecta muy directa, sobre todo si ignoraba la expresión de su novio-a-tiempo-parcial y se imaginaba que él también estaba súper ilusionado con la idea de hacer cositas guarras tal día como el último del año.

 

A Kuroko probablemente le había invadido ese día el espíritu de la Navidad, porque únicamente suspiró y terminó esbozando una minúscula sonrisa de esas que tanto le favorecían. Murmuró un “ _está bien_ ” que colocó a Kise más o menos en la estratosfera y se acercó a la cama como si ni siquiera fuera la gran cosa. Era su día de suerte. Su puto día de suerte.

 

Nervioso, Kise no sabía si desvestirle a él, si desvestirse a sí mismo, si bailar la conga o qué hacer. El caso era que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habían pasado a adoptar posturas horizontales y todo, todo su cuerpo estaba en contacto con Kuroko. ¿Y cuándo se había quitado Kurokocchi la camiseta? ¡Oh, si se la había arrancado él mismo! Sus manos seguían frías y sus mejillas rojas, pero el resto mantenía el calor y Kise también estaba caliente, muchísimo.

 

Besos y más besos.

 

Llegó el primer gemido, y lo soltó Kuroko. Por culpa de la mano de Kise, que tenía afán de exploradora (otra cosa que estaba caliente). Todo era raro, todo era nuevo y muy excitante, exactamente lo que Kise había querido.

 

Y decidió sacarse su último as seductor en la manga, fruto de arduas investigaciones en internet, pues él era detallista a su manera.

 

— _Feliz Ano Nuevo, guapo_ —sentenció en su mejor español.

 

La expresión de Kuroko cambió tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello hasta que oyó una carcajada contenida. El chico se llevó la mano a la boca y le dio un empujón para sacárselo de encima, intentando mantenerse sereno pero con los ojos ya húmedos de risa.

 

Kise no entendió qué había dicho mal.

 

Porque Kise no sabía que Kuroko sabía algo de español.

 

 

 

 

Las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados desde que había dicho aquella estúpida frase. Él, sobre todo, era quien había dado el giro de ciento ochenta grados. Literalmente.

 

Kise miraba el estampado de flores hawaiianas de su almohada. Por dentro, estaba tratando de buscarle sentido al mundo, a la vida. Se sentía fatal, y a la vez se sentía maravillosamente, cosa que no creía que fuera posible. Jadeaba, todavía con fuerza, tratando de normalizar su respiración de nuevo, y se sentía bien pero mal.

 

Escuchó una risa suave tras él, una risa que venía cortada por varios jadeos, y miró de reojo a Kuroko, que estaba arrodillado sobre él y le temblaban los hombros.

 

Estaba monísimo, y así no podía odiarle.

 

— _Feliz ano nuevo_ a ti también, Kise-kun.

 

Seguía sin pillar el chiste.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os ha gustado, tenéis dudas, queréis lanzarme tomatazos...? ¡Para esto está la opción de review! Gracias por leer.


End file.
